Abuse
by ElGato44
Summary: Orihime's blind love for Ichigo has gotten dangerous, so it eventually involves her protector. To the song "Abuse of SID" by Hurt. Ishihime, some Ichihime. Oneshot. Not for children.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Abuse

_You want him, you need him_

_It's so hard to please him_

_You just don't dare_

_And inside you're burning_

_With some secret yearning_

_You must not care (still won't you)_

She cried and cried after every night with Ichigo. Her cries pierced Ishida's heart and often he found her in such a pathetic state that he did not know what to do. And on those bleak nights he would stay in the room, not speaking until she fell asleep. Orihime's love for Ichigo had gone to dangerous levels; she was dependent on the man who frequently violated her; left her in shreds, bruises and tears. It was by any means disgusting.

_Help me, I'm flawed, desperate_

_Angry with God_

_'cause he just won't care_

Ishida wasn't good at this. Comforting a woman in such a horrible condition. She barely acknowledged his protective presence as he sat in the isolated chair letting her sobs tear his heart as a reminder of his uselessness. He would no doubt end up like Ryuken, a lonesome, bitter, old man who can only be the phantom that protected her and everyone else. Still unnoticed. God was indeed such a cruel deity to allow things this way…for her and for him.

_Oh excuse me, you're mourning_

_How calloused and boring_

_I brush your hair_

_And see your face... empty smile..._

He swallowed his pride one night. He accidently walked in. She was on the floor nude, limbs and back black and blue from Ichigo's beatings. He was certain she was dead, as she was not crying. The silence relieved him, but her breathing returned in the form of broken gasps. Ishida sighed in disappointment at her foolishness, but sat on the ground and pulled her up cradling her broken body, smoothing her hair away from her beautiful lightly bruised face, stroking her cheek. She gave him a smile. Not a real smile, she never gave him a genuine smile. She reserved those for her abuser. He kissed her gently and stroked her softly to let her know that he was not the same monster.

_I touch that place,_

_and all the while..._

_(you know it won't stop)_

Ishida touched her nude entrance, surprised to find no evidence of Ichigo having had sex with her that night. So, Kurosaki just came to beat and humiliate her. He held her tightly to him, not letting go. He wanted to make her feel good, and that intimacy and love did not always lead such savagery. Her tears spilt silently out of joy as he placed a tender kiss on her womanhood. Yes this is what such love should lead to. Gentleness and compassion. Even she should be intelligent enough to realize that. Ishida entered her, keeping his hold tight and lips pressed to her marred skin. He kept his thrusts gentle knowing that her flesh and heart were tender. Her gasps and soft cries proved that she had never experienced such pleasure. "Uryu," she cried distantly and he knew everything would be resolved and she was his.

_So you made an excuse to confuse the issue  
_

But that knowledge was shattered when he found her the next day in much the same way as the night before he made love to her. She had gone back to him. Her clothes were torn, tears staining her face. Yeah, she had gone back to him. Why? All his attempts to save her were useless. Useless because of Ichigo and her blindness. Ishida did something against his protective nature. He slapped her across the face and grabbed a hold of her hair, shouting his grief…

_What makes you think that I'll care about you?_

_When you lay on the ground 'till he tells you he's through_

_And he'll do what he'll do_

_When he'll do it to you?_

He tried to reason with her that night, but after his violent outburst it fell upon deaf ears. Was he a fool? What made him think that such a blind, clueless girl like Orihime ever understand the reason Ishida stayed with her? Everyone seemed oblivious to Ichigo's violence. Even Ichigo's dark side had more charisma and lovability than Ishida. No, Ishida was done with the likes of her. Why should he care about the blindness of her and her friends, when the signs are more than obvious?

_And all the while, he's been using you,_

_Yes, all the while... he's abusing you..._

_So it finally dawned on me yesterday morning,_

_I just can't stare_

_And swallow the words that your hero's perverted,_

_On what we share_

Yet still he found himself watching her house from afar, seeing Kurosaki's abusive nature through a window. That was the one thing that he never did. Confront and get rid of the source of her torment. If Kurosaki was finished she wouldn't have the need to go back to such violence. He grabbed a thick branch and entered the house. Ishida thrust the bedroom door open. Kurosaki barely could turn his head towards the commotion when it was met with the branch. Kurosaki fell to the side, a large gash on the side of his head. Ishida stood over the pathetic bastard and whacked Ichigo's skull a few more times, blood flying to stain Ishida's shirt and face. He set the branch aside and continued to beat Kurosaki's head in with his fists.

_I'll kill him, I'll beat him, the cycle's repeating,_

_I hold thin arrogance_

_Still won't you hold him and trust him_

_You love him so much_

_And he still won't care_

_To see your face..._

_With an empty smile..._

_'cause I touched that place on you..._

_And all the while..._

Orihime pled for him to stop, and he did leaving Kurosaki still alive. Ishida stared down at his former ally. Look at the mess this whole thing has caused. His fingers felt heavy with stained blood. Her tears were weeping for her abuser. Why does she think Kurosaki cares about her? He gripped the branch and moved to her. He placed his bloodied hand on her cheek and she shivered. His hand trailed down her neck, and brought it back up to gather her hair out of her face. He moved behind her resting the stick next to his thigh and brought his now free hand to her mound, gently stroking her into relaxation. She sighed in pleasure. Ishida kissed her shoulder and tightened his grip on her hair before taking the branch placing one end against the back of her skull, pushing her forward. "Why? Why do you do this? Why suffer his cruelty when I can take care of you?" Orihime couldn't speak through her tears.

_She says it's "it's so good, when it's so good, if this is so good, then it's no good!"_

_If this is so good, everybody's so good, everybody's so good, when you're no good!_

_And all the while, he's been using you_

_Yes, all the while, he's abusing you_

_With your naked excuse you confuse your misuse_

_What makes you think I should care what he'll do?_

_If you lay on the ground 'til he tells you he's through_

_And he makes up your mind that that's what you should do_

_'cause all the while you've been using you_

_Yes, all the while you're abusing you..._

Ishida washed his hands and bloodied face when he returned home that night. He was tired of caring. She is responsible for what happens to herself. She did after all bring this upon herself. He had a feeling though that eventually she would tire as well and may leave Kurosaki on her own. And in spite of feeling that caring for her was useless, he still kept watch over her. He continued to watch her as she cried. From the shadows he continued to make sure Ichigo left her alive. He still made love to her some nights after her ordeals. And still she returned to Ichigo. But then again, she always returned to Ishida as well.

_He hurts you, mistreats you_

_Your own mind misleads you_

_You just won't care_

_When holes in your face_

_Can't be covered with makeup_

_You'll still stay there..._

A/N: The song is Abuse of SID by my favorite band Hurt. All of this is violent and I take domestic abuse seriously and am personally amazed at how many women continue to stay with their abusers. They have their reasons and I would definitely not judge them for that. Right now I sense the Ichigo fans will come to shoot me. I personally am not a Bleach fan, but I like a few of the characters and Ichigo disappoints me in being the perfect semi-annoying main character like I see in all of these anime series nowadays. Kinda pisses me off. From the few episodes I have seen, it is obvious that Ishida has some feelings for Orihime and she just ignores him even though it is him that nearly dies protecting her all of the time… not Ichigo. She is more blind than four-eyes Ishida.


End file.
